


Fatherly Concern

by Zath_Chauvert



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel - Orczy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/pseuds/Zath_Chauvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Sir Percy Hits Back, Chauvelin apostrophizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Concern

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: ** Fatherly Concern  
> **Author: ** Zath Chauvert  
> **Summary: ** After the events of _Sir Percy Hits Back_, Chauvelin apostrophizes.  
> **Rating: ** G  
> **Feedback: ** Yes, please! Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> **Disclaimer: ** Chauvelin and all characters mentioned in this fic were created by and belong to Baroness Orczy.  
> **Warning: ** This story will make very little sense unless you have read the novel _Sir Percy Hits Back_ by Baroness Orczy. It will make even less sense if you don't know that _Sir Percy Hits Back_ is one of the many sequels to _The Scarlet Pimpernel_, also by Baroness Orczy.

**Fatherly Concern**  
By Zath Chauvert

Does he tell you that your father is a monster?

Do you believe him?

Is this how Blakeney 'hits back' as he calls it, by taking you, my own daughter, my last ray of light in this ever darkening world, and turning you against me? Is it not enough that he knows I'll never see you again, my dearest Fluerette? Must he befoul the only joy in my life that was ever truly pure? I hate to think he might be making you into a pawn in a conflict that should remain a personal battle between himself and I, but I fear that I, myself, destroyed any hopes for a private fight when I dared to involve his precious Marguerite. If, at the time, I had known what would one day come to pass, I never would have even dreamed of touching her.

If I mentioned that to Blakeney, do you think he would believe me? I know I wouldn't.

Do you know that Marguerite and I used to be friends? Has she mentioned that? Has she also mentioned that I tried to use her against her husband, threatening to kill her, on several occasions as he and I fought, and still continue to fight, our duel that is infinitely greater, longer, and more painful than any traditional crossing of swords? When that damn Englishman took you from my side, was he merely selecting a new weapon?

Has he made you hate me yet?

Or does he try to tell you that he does this for my own good, that your Bibi is a misguided man and must be put in his proper place? Does he say, "your father wants to tear down the structure of civilization and let France be ruled by the swarm of rats that is the peasant class, and I must prevent him from doing so, because it is the God-given right of the aristocracy to shepherd the poor ignorant beasts and if a few starve in the process then the rest of the herd is stronger for it"?

Do you believe him?

Does he tell you that the wealthy rule because they are better people and the poor only starve because they spend their time trying to raise themselves above their allotted position rather than working for their benevolent masters like they should? What would he, the richest man in England, know about starvation anyway? I'm sure that the very first time he ever missed a meal in his entire life was when I had him in prison, after he was betrayed by his own brother-in-law. Has he ever told you that little story, chere? I half wish that he would.

Does he even mention my name? Or does he just regale you with tales of the latest defeat of 'his enemy' so that you laugh along with him at the humiliation of your own father without knowing it?

Does he share stories of his adventures in your homeland with you at all? Do you know that you are currently living under the personal protection of the legendary Scarlet Pimpernel, or do you only know him as Sir Percy, the useless fop with a terribly dull mind fit only for thinking of expensive clothing, extravagant parties, and card games? Do you know he is talking about himself when he recites that doggerel verse of his? Do you know he is the man who visited you in prison and the man who ultimately saved you when I could not?

Has he kept his promise, Fluerette?

Are you happy?

Do you have a statue of St. Antoine de Padoue as you did in Lou Mas? Do you bring him flowers, pimpernels perhaps, in a glass of water and pray for the return of your lost father? Do you ask Blakeney for news of your Bibi? Does he tell you that I am perfectly all right, doing fine without you?

Do you believe him?

* * *


End file.
